


Blood of the Three Gamers

by Ferdinand_von_Aegir



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferdinand_von_Aegir/pseuds/Ferdinand_von_Aegir
Summary: Ferdinand cannot accept what Edelgard wishes to do, and leaves the Empire along with Dorothea and Caspar. It was supposed to be the millennium festival tomorrow.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Blood of the Three Gamers

The stone of the monastery grounds was warm under the sun’s light. Ferdinand gazed upwards at the tall, white buildings. Towers, reaching up into the skies, fortress walls guarded the insides, and yet— the walls of Garreg Mach Monastery was an inviting sight. 

Caspar looked back upon Ferdinand. “Hey, don’t hold us up now! We’re nearly there!”

The eldest son of House Aegir chuckled in response. “I have no intention to,” he replied, “the monastery never ceases to amaze me, though…” 

Indeed, the great architecture of Garreg Mach was a beauty to behold. Fódlan’s long ruling core, and the central church. This was not the first time Ferdinand had been to Garreg Mach. He had made several trips as a child, alongside those of his House. Though, this time, Ferdinand was to spend an entire year at the Academy inside of it. Alongside the classmates that walked beside him.

Linhardt could only yawn at this. Had the knights allowed him to, he would have already been asleep inside of the Caravan. As always, his expression was utterly disinterested. “My, it never gets old for you, does it Ferdinand?” 

“Of course not!” He confirmed. “A visit to the monastery is always memorable!” 

Petra nodded in agreement. “Garreg Mach are… is the large!” She exclaimed, clearly excited in her first visit to the place.

“The size matters not.” Hubert stated blandly. “The only thing that should is the education and experience it shall provide Lady Edelgard with. Not that she is in need of it…” 

The distance between the rest of the group and Hubert only seemed to grow the moment he opened his mouth. For Bernadetta, she looked as if her fight or flight instinct had been activated from the Hresvelg servant. 

And then, there was Dorothea. It wasn’t hard for her to smile and make small talk with others, though earlier in the trip, Dorothea’s honeyed response to his greeting felt like it was lined with poison. He could not tell if she hated him personally or if it was because of his heritage, but she tended to stray away from the nobleman. Even now, as she patted Bernadetta down and smiled kindly at her, she would take a glance back at the staring Ferdinand, and the softness in her eyes melted like ice. 

She was the most beautiful woman that Ferdinand had ever seen. Even off the opera stage. Ferdinand vowed to himself that one day, he would smile at Dorothea, and she would smile back a genuine smile. 

Yes, those around Ferdinand would soon join the Black Eagles alongside him. With their leader, Edelgard, before them— they were bound to be lead to greatness. After all, she was next in line to become the emperor of their Imperial homelands. And Ferdinand held a noble position right under her, as the future Prime Minister. His purpose was to help guide her to lead the Empire to greatness.

So, then— why did Edelgard spark the flames of war? Why did she strip Ferdinand of everything he had and all he was to become? Why did she don the armor of the Flame Emperor, and declare that the world was unjust? Why did she decide to tear down the Church of Gamers? What happened to darken such a bright future they all had before them?

She was to put an end to the strong trampling the weak, and give the weak a chance— she would give them a chance to survive by buying items. Paying for their items. Edelgard’s desire was to destroy the system, and create it anew: in which the weak could pay for their victory. And behind her, she lead the Robloxian Empire.

And though the Church of Gamers fell, their allies did not. They fought for a long five years, rejecting Edelgard’s forceful takeover. The Holy Kingdom of Minecraft, and the Fortniter Alliance continued their opposition, but the Robloxian Empire had taken root into both territories. The Alliance was split in half, some of its lords supporting the P2W and donning exclusive skins in light of this, and others continued opposition. The heir to the Kingdom was executed by Cornelia, who took over the leading House Blaiddyd- though, the Kingdom still fought against this new ruler.

Ferdinand could never accept what Edelgard proposed. The weak and poor would not be able to afford these P2W items. Edelgard was going to crush the weak and leave only the strong down the path she was heading. As Tix was removed from the Robloxian Empire, and Robux made with even littler availability, Ferdinand left the Empire. And after five years of battles and aimless wandering, he marches back to a familiar place with purpose.

The monastery still stood. The towers collapsed, the walls stained and dusted. Cracks in its structure- it was almost a ruin. And yet, it still stood, even when five years of war chipped at its edges. Just in time for the millennium festival that was supposed to be held.

Of course, the monastery was traversed by rogue gamers. Those who had resorted to constant pvp, and formed clans of thieves. Those who stole and killed other players. There was no festival to be held. Though, with Dorothea and Caspar at his side, perhaps— just perhaps, they would be able to live a day in the monastery as they had five years ago. And maybe, the Professor who had guided them would be there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Enter the gamer Three Houses


End file.
